Pożegnania i spotkania! Zmienne gwiazdy przeznaczenia
Pożegnania i spotkania! Zmienne gwiazdy przeznaczenia (jap. 別れと出会い! 運命の星々の流転 Wakare to deai! Unmei no hoshiboshi no ryūten) – 7 (173) odcinek piątej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 11 maja 1996 roku. Opis odcinka Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym pojawiają się chłopcy z Three Lights. Idący ciemnym korytarzem idole kierują się w stronę otwierających się drzwi. Na auli widownia zaczyna krzyczeć z radości. Członkowie zespołu Three Lights podnoszą trzy róże i rzuciwszy je zaczynają swój pierwszy występ. W salonie gier Crown piątka przyjaciółek rozmawia o zespole. Minako mówi, że jej idolem jest Seiya, Rei opowiada o Yatenie, a Ami myśli o Taikim. Dziewczyny patrzą na załamaną Usagi i pytają ją, co się dzieje. Nasza bohaterka mówi im, że Mamoru wyjeżdża na studia w Nowym Jorku, ponieważ przyznana mu została praca dyplomowa. Usagi wraca do domu, a pozostałe nie wiedzą, jak jej pomóc. Wieczorem załamana Usagi zastaje pusty pokój Chibiusy i patrzy na zdjęcie. Zwierza się Lunie, że czuje się nieco samotna, teraz gdy z nadejściem wiosny Chibiusa jest w przyszłości, a Mamoru wyjeżdża za granicę. Obie postanawiają żegnać się z Mamoru na lotnisku. Nazajutrz Mamoru czeka na lotnisku na samolot. Spotyka Usagi i daje jej pudełeczko. Dziewczyna zauważa w nim pierścionek. Mamoru wkłada jej na palec. Usagi po raz ostatni wyznaje chłopakowi miłość. W tym momencie tłum dziewczyn czeka na Three Lights. Para naszych bohaterów idzie sprawdzić co się dzieje. Seiyi udaje się wydostać się z tłumu. Patrzy na Usagi i wyczuwa od niej coś innego. Później Mamoru żegna się z Usagi i odlatuje do USA. Gdzieś w kosmosie czai się nowy wróg - Sailor Galaxia. Kobieta wysyła kule świetlne na Ziemię. Kule kierują się w stronę samolotu do USA. Mamoru widzi kule i w tym momencie samolot znika w świetle. Tymczasem siedzący w pokoju z kolegami Yaten wyczuwa, że coś jest nie tak. W tym samym czasie dziewczyny obserwują Usagi oglądającą pierścionek. Rei podchodzi do niej i mówi, że jest piękna. Ale nasza bohaterka krzyczy, że jest piękniejsza niż Rei. Gdy obie się kłócą, do salonu gier Crown przybiega Minako i informuje, że w parku kręcą film. W parku pojawia się tłum. Czwórka przyjaciółek (poza Usagi) znika w tłumie. Za nimi idzie tajemnicza osoba przebrana w strój gangstera. Biedna Usagi widzi napis "Zakaz wstępu" i nie może zobaczyć nagrania programu. Nagle z ławki podnosi się Seiya i zaczyna rozmowę z naszą bohaterką. Po rozmowie chłopak nazywa ją "pyzą" (jap. odango) i odchodzi, zostawiając rozzłoszczoną dziewczynę samą. Kiedy Usagi kręci się koło ciężarówek, zauważa aktorkę Alice Itsuki wychodzącą z ciężarówki. Alice ma zamiar iść na plan, ale widzi tajemniczą postać, która zrzuca z siebie ubranie. Ta postać okazuje się być Sailor Iron Mouse. Wróg wysyła kule świetlne prosto na aktorkę. Gdy kule trafiają w Alice, z kwiatu wyłania się jej Gwiezdne Ziarno. Usagi obserwuje zza ciężarówki to zajście. Wypowiada słowa ''Moon Eternal Make Up'' i zamienia się w Eternal Sailor Moon. Gdy kryształ zmienia kolor na czarny, Żelazna Mysz myśli, że to nie jest Gwiezdne Ziarno którego szuka. W tym momencie pojawia się Sailor Moon. Przedstawia się: "Jestem piękną wojowniczką o miłość i sprawiedliwość, Wieczną Czarodziejką z Księżyca! W imię Księżyca ukarzę cię!". Aktorka przemienia się w Phage, Sailor Buri. Żelazna Mysz wskakuje do budki telefonicznej i ucieka. Potwór używa mikrofonu i atakuje naszą bohaterkę, ale ta unika ciosów. Luna krzyczy do dziewczyny, aby unicestwiła wroga, ale Usagi nie chce jej zabijać. Nagle na ciężarówce pojawiają się nowe wojowniczki, Sailor Starlights. Potwór zostaje unieruchomiony przez atak ''Star Serious Laser'', którego używa Sailor Star Fighter. Wojowniczki chcą wykończyć potwora, ale Usagi nie może pozwolić im zabić Alice. Przywraca jej postać nowym zaklęciem ''Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss''. Późnym popołudniem zdjęcia dobiegają końca. Dziewczyny pytają Usagi, gdzie była. Ale nasza bohaterka nie udziela im odpowiedzi. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Kō Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter – Shiho Niiyama * Kō Taiki/Sailor Star Maker – Narumi Tsunoda * Kō Yaten/Sailor Star Healer – Chika Sakamoto * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba – Tōru Furuya * Sailor Galaxia – Mitsuko Horie * Chūko Nezu/Sailor Iron Mouse – Eriko Hara * Alice Itsuki/Sailor Buri – Miki Itō * Komunikat megafonowy na lotnisku – Emi Uwagawa * Reżyser – Shōgo Sakamoto * AD – Jin Domon Galeria Ep173_1.jpg Ep173_2.jpg Ep173_3.jpg Ep173_4.jpg Ep173_5.jpg Ep173_6.jpg Ep173_7.jpg Ep173_8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Nowa konfrontacja. en:A Goodbye and an Encounter! The Destiny of Flowing Stars Kategoria:Odcinki piątej serii